


Lessons

by kimberleigh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberleigh/pseuds/kimberleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose could never keep quiet in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Spanking and liberal use of some naughty words. Just so you know what you are in for :)

The sound of a wooden ruler hitting her desk made Rose jump. She had been talking to the girl beside her and hadn't seen Sister Mary Claire coming.

"Miss Tyler, how many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?" Rose dropped her eyes to her desk. The Sister was pissed and Rose knew better them to provoke a nun.

"Sorry Sister, it won't happen again, I promise." Rose felt like she was 5 years old again. She didn't like it.

"You say that every time you get caught Miss Tyler. I think its time someone went to see the headmaster." The Sister walked back to her desk and wrote a quick note, "Now Miss Tyler." Rose jumped out of her seat quickly and left the room, the Sister's note clutched in her hand.

Making her way slowly through the hall of Our Lady of Perpetual Help, Rose let her mind wander. She still had no idea why she was there or even how she got there. She woke up one morning, a week prior, in the dorms, and after a confusing couple of hours, she just went along with it. She very rarely saw the Doctor, but she knew that he was around. And if he was still there, then there had to be a reason.

All that being said, she would be glad when they could finally leave. She never much liked school and frankly, the nuns creeped her out.

The Headmaster's office on the main floor of the three-story building. She showed the note to the secretary, who motioned to a chair. After what seemed like forever, but wasn't more then five minutes, she waved Rose down the hall to an office. Rose knocked on the door twice.

"Come." Said a familiar northern accent. Rose opened the door and entered the office.

She was confronted with the Doctor, who stood behind a large oak desk. He had traded his usual leather jacket and jumper for a black suit. She would have smiled, but one look at the leather paddle he held casually in his hand made her stomach do a hard flip.

"Lock the door Miss Tyler."

"Yes headmaster." Rose did what she was told and went to sit down.

"Did I tell you to sit down Miss Tyler?" Rose jumped up, and flushed.

"No, sorry headmaster." She dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Let me see Sister Mary Claire's note." Rose held up her hand and he took the note from her. He scanned in quickly and looked at her. Rose had to resist the nearly overwhelming urge to fidget, "Talking in class again Miss Tyler?"

"It wasn't just me, Lucy started it." She whined and the Doctor glared at her. She quieted immediately.

"I think someone needs a lesson to silence. I think 5 licks should be sufficient."

"5, that's not fair…"

"10 sound any better?" he asked. There was a hard edge in his voice and it sent a shiver of fear and desire down Rose's spine. She opened her mouth to protest, "Are you going for 15, Miss Tyler?"

She shook her head.

"Good. Now prepare yourself Miss Tyler. You should know the routine by now. 5 days in my school and everyday you end up back here."

Rose ignored the snide comment, and did what she was told. She bent over the desk, her weight on her arms, and her ass in the air. The Doctor's hand caressed her face briefly and was gone suddenly.

"Now Miss Tyler, the point of this is to teach you silence. If you make any sound we start over again from the beginning, is that clear?" Rose knew better then to reply and merely nodded her head. "Good, then we shall begin."

As much as she braced herself for it, the first blow came as a shock. It always did. It wasn't as hard as she knew he was capable of, but it stung none the less. She gritted her teeth and let out a pained breath. The second blow fell and she almost yelped but was able to bite down on her tongue to cut it off. She could feel the rising heat in her spine and had to shake her head. This whole situation was not fair, was it her fault being spanked turned her on?

The third blow, which followed quickly after the second was much harder and she wasn't able to stop the words from flying out her mouth.

"Ow, that fucking hurt." Her head dropped to the desk and she knew the smile that the Doctor was giving her without even seeing it. She knew she had screwed up.

"What was I saying earlier Miss Tyler, any sound and we start over from the beginning? And for swearing at the headmaster, I know just the punishment." Rose felt the Doctor lift up the wool kilt she wore and pushed it back out of the way. A hand caressed her ass before pulling down her white cotton panties. This was new, but then again she had never gotten more then 2 licks before.

The next blow stung like none of the pervious. She had underestimated just how much protection the kilt had given her. Her desire increased a thousand times with the next blow, and she was barely able to hold back a moan. She bit down on her palm, unwilling to make any more noise. She doubted that she would be able to make it through the next 8 licks, let alone any more then that.

As her punishment continued, Rose lost all track of time and how many times the Doctor spanked her. The only things she could feel was the desire that was beginning to running rampant in her body, and just how wet she was between her legs. The Doctor didn't know how much this had turned her on before, but he would now. That thought made her blush even harder.

"And ten." She heard him say and the last blow fell, harder then the rest. She jumped, but stayed silent, "I think you are finally beginning to understand the importance of being silent Miss Tyler."

There was a long pause and Rose could feel his eyes on her redden buttocks. She desperately wanted to cover herself, but knew instinctively that would bring her more punishment.

" What is this?" The Doctor's voice was full of mirth, "Are you wet Miss Tyler? Did that turn you on? Oh what a naughty girl you are."

Rose felt the Doctors long fingers run over her ass and down her thighs. "Spread your legs for me Miss Tyler." Rose did what she was told.

"Just as I thought," The Doctor's fingers rubbed against her wet cunt and Rose stifled a groan, "You are just a slut, aren't you Miss Tyler? I bet you aren't a virgin either, are you Miss Tyler?" Two of the Doctor's long fingers pushed into her with a wet sound. He moved them inside of her slowly. Without thinking Rose pushed herself back against them. The Doctor laughed, but it was deep and devoid of his normal good humour.

"Such a wanton little slut aren't you?" The Doctor slid another finger inside her, "Do you want me to fuck you Miss Tyler? Is that what you want slut? Want to feel my cock deep inside you, fucking you so hard you forget your name?"

The Doctor pulled his fingers part way out and Rose responded by pushing herself back onto them. Suddenly it was all too much, his fingers deep inside her cunt, the way he said slut with a tone of disgust, the burn where the paddle had landed all those times. She came hard, her fingernails digging into the wood of the desk. The whole time, she didn't say a word.

The Doctor pulled his fingers out of her and wiped them on his pants. Rose heard the sound of a zipper being opened and she knew what was coming next.

"Turn around and face me Miss Tyler," Rose did what she was told; the look in the Doctor's eyes was one she had never seen before. "On your knees slut."

She had no time to take in the sight of his cock before it was being pushed against her lips and into her mouth. Relaxing, she was able to take him deep, which made the Doctor groan. He fisted her hair and fucked her mouth.

"Such a good little slut. I wonder if you take it in every hole? I may have to run some experiments." She looked up at him and was rewarded with a look. His eyes were dark and he gave her a smile that was pure evil, "Yes, I know just the experiments I could run on a little slut like you."

Rose could tell he was going to come soon. His movements were becoming erratic and his moans were getting louder. Then suddenly he pulled out of her mouth and with a couple of jerks on his cock, he was coming all over her. All over her face, her uniform and in her hair. Part of her was disgusted while the rest of her was getting turned on again. She watched as the Doctor zipped himself back into his pants. He tossed a hankie at her and walked back around his desk.

"Clean yourself up and get back to class Miss Tyler. And if I see you here again today, you will not like the punishment." He cast her one final look, and Rose felt herself pinned to the spot with fear and a raging lust. And though she knew that he wasn't bluffing, she desperately wanted to test that theory.

"Yes Headmaster."


End file.
